In the course of editing an image, a user may want to transfer the colors of a particular object (called the “source object”) that is not part of the image to an object (called the “target object”) of the image. Stated differently, the source object may have a general color scheme, which the user desires to transfer to the target object. This task is rather challenging, however, due to the source and target color sets each typically containing a wide range of colors, with each of these colors typically having multiple shades.